Beautiful Stranger
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Benimaru goes to a bar and falls in love with a beautiful stranger.~R&R~


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything or anyone but Lasairiona Fionnabar.  
  
  
  
My try at a KOF fic. It's a romance. I'll try to make it good. I got this idea in the doctor's office while listening to that horrible music they play while you wait and this little boy named Benny was spinning himself dizzy. So here's my try at showing a slightly different side of Benimaru and his eye for beauty (especially himself)  
  
It's in his POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood in a bar that night. It was new to me. Some sort of higher class than your usual. I got the normal glances and flirts with other women. But their attempts went unnoticed. I was too pretty for them anyway. I only went in there because I was bored and it looked.....interesting. I took a long drag on a cigarette. The drinks were good; the atmosphere was divided by class I think. The rich sat at tables, the less rich had booths and the bar. This was where I was. At the bar. I didn't say anything. I was reserving my charm and perfection. All the chaos from all the females would bring the police.  
  
I looked the place over. Beautiful light fixtures, nice classical music( If anybody tells Kyo I said that you'll personally find out what it's like to be chicken fried.), low convos were everywhere. There were a few people dancing. The entire place was carpeted in forest green or plum. Even the bathroom. There was gold on just about everything. There were balconies on the sides where you could see the ocean. It was a clear night, but no one was out there. Even the bouncers and bar tenders wore suits of some uniform design.  
  
I was starting to feel out of place. I had on my usual white, tight jeans, and the cut off tee I sported on a daily basis. I smelled like gasoline. I had my hair down. I at least had the sense to do that. The bouncers wouldn't let me in at first, but after a brief ' discussion', they reconsidered. I still don't see what they were scared of. The place looks nice, but that's about it. They didn't need bouncers up in here, they needed Jesus. I was close to falling asleep. The one time my hand slipped and my head hit the bar didn't help my impression these people took of me. Not that it mattered too much. I downed another shot and was about to leave,  
  
But then 'she' came in.  
  
I stopped immediately when I saw her. She was more than pretty, she was gorgeous. She had just come in. She wore a simple and elegant dress. Made of sparkly red and gold fabric of some kind or another with a gold trim or some kind or tape. She had a shawl around her shoulders. It was black/red. She walked in black heels that seemed to change from black to red too. As I said before, she was gorgeous. I had to have been staring for 20 minutes before she looked up. She smiled at me.  
  
And what's really amazing, I blushed.  
  
That's right.  
  
Me.  
  
Benimaru.  
  
Blushed at a woman.  
  
I guess it was the shots. But I did smile back. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think she's making me nervous. I didn't look at her anymore.  
  
" Probably a snob anyway."  
  
I turned at the sudden change in music. It was salsa I believe. And she was salsa dancing to it. Very well. The way her hips moved. It was...perfect. She was so graceful and magnificent at it. And still so beautiful. Not as beautiful as me, but still beautiful. I could watch her move all night. All the richer class were looking down on her. Especially the women. Jealous hussies. I hope they choke on their silver spoons.  
  
" Come dance with me."  
  
A heavenly voice broke my thoughts. It was accented and very alluring.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Come dance with me. Please. None of them know how."  
  
It was her. This angel in the flesh was asking me to dance. But was she worthy?  
  
" Whatever you say baby."  
  
Please. Mama didn't raise no fools. We danced. I was good at salsa, but she, she was outstanding. She was so poised and so agile and sure of herself. When I leaned her over my arm, I could see her angelic face clearly.  
  
And what an angelic face it was.  
  
I ran my hand down the side of her face. Caramel skin so smooth it would make silk worms jealous. Eyes like moonlit sapphires. Her lips were pastel pink and right now, they were in this irresistible pout because I had stopped moving. I twirled her and her ebony hair seemed to glitter in the lights as she spun.  
  
So beautiful.  
  
So amazing.  
  
The music stops and our dance ends as I pull her to me. It is then I ask the question burning in my mind.  
  
" Who are you? Tell me your name."  
  
She reached out to touch my face. My normal reaction would have been to stoop her and come with this smarta** comment. But I froze. She had the gentlest touch I had ever felt. And most touches I felt recently were NOT gentle. (I'll have to get Kusanagi for that. Oh well, I'll pop that little zit when I get back to my dorm.) I was all hers. She could'of told me to jump off one of those balconies and I would have.  
  
" Why would you like to know my name?"  
  
I sensed her playful tone. This time I pout.  
  
" Please?"  
  
She laughs to herself.  
  
" Lasairiona. Lasairiona Fionnabar."  
  
" Benimaru Nikaido. Your voice has an accent. And your name isn't American or Japanese."  
  
Lasairiona laughed to herself again.  
  
" You are very observant Nikaido-san. I am Irish."  
  
" You can call me Benimaru. And I wouldn't have to be very observant to notice you."  
  
" Thank you. But I'm not that pretty."  
  
Is she high?  
  
" Fionnabar-san you are very beautiful. Prettier than me."  
  
Okay, now I'm the one who's high. But degrading myself was well worth that smile.  
  
" You are quite the charmer Benimaru. Could I convince you to have a drink with me? My treat?"  
  
" Baby, you could convince me to serve you the drink. And if you knew me, it wouldn't be an easy task."  
  
She laughed again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we made our way to the balcony.  
  
I must'of been staring at Lasairiona for an hour. She was letting the moonlight reflect off her face as she listened to the ocean. She really was gorgeous. And she didn't act like she wasn't attracted to me because I was so fine.  
  
" Beimaru, you're staring."  
  
Kuso. She still had no business being so pretty that she made me act like Kensou.(No offense to Kensou fans).  
  
" Gomen nasai, but you're so beautiful, I can't help it."  
  
Boy, was I gone. I could almost hear Kyo laughing at me. Who was I kidding? She was way too good for me. Even her name was refined. We belonged in 2 totally different worlds. She was so high above me. Of course I would only think of this after I had fallen in love with her. How could I not? She was so gorgeous. And that just made it worse.  
  
" Benimaru?"  
  
I looked over at her.  
  
" Your hand."  
  
I looked at my hand. I had busted the drinking glass in my frustration. It didn't bother me too much. But she was worried. She put her class down and looked at my hand. It was bleeding from a cut in it.  
  
" Aw man, right through the glove."  
  
" Benimaru, I think you should be more worried about the cut than your gloves baby."  
  
" What this scratch? It's nothing really."  
  
She ignored me and proceeded to tear a part of her shawl and wrap my cut.  
  
" There. That should hold you until you get home."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Don't mention it."  
  
What'd she have to go and do that for?! Now I really cared about her. This really sucked. I mean I really liked this girl and I had nothing to give or offer. I doubt she would go for me. This was probably a mercy thing anyway. There was only one thing though. If she really was doing this for mercy then,  
  
Why was she still holding my hand?  
  
She looked at me. Her eyes were caring. She shouldn't care so much about me. She barely knows me.  
  
" Lasairiona?"  
  
" Aye?"  
  
" I really should go before someone important sees me with you."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I'm a fighter. I fight in tournaments. You're part of the upper class. I don't want to ruin anything for you."  
  
" How do you know that you will? How do you know that I am part of the upper class? How do you know I'm not a girl working her way through collage as a model and this is part of a job?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
She could tell I was confused.  
  
" Listen, all I'm saying is that I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of my happiness. And if you made me happy, then you couldn't ruin anything."  
  
This is so not fair!! How can she be this perfect? She's too perfect for someone like me.  
  
" That's not the point. I have nothing to offer. What can a gorgeous fighter such as myself possibly give you?"  
  
" For the girl who has everything, you bring her love."  
  
I looked at her. Why was she trying so hard to convince me? Doesn't she know how she's torturing me inside? So sexy almost evil.  
  
" Benimaru?"  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" When can I see you again?"  
  
" You mean you actually want too? I know I'm gorgeous, but you can't just take someone like me to a place like this and act like that"  
  
I pointed to some shmuck at the bar with his friends all acting snobbish to those around them.  
  
" Benimaru, why do you think I danced with you?"  
  
" Because I'm as fine as I am?"  
  
" Not just because of that. Because you don't act like them. And I'm only here because my boss wants these rich people to buy her line. I would much rather be at some Italian joint. I love Italian."  
  
" Did you say Italian? As in pasta?"  
  
" Aye."  
  
" Well, I love Italian."  
  
" Would you happen to know any places around here?"  
  
" Sure. I'd love to take you. But what about your job-"  
  
Her finger was pressed to my lips.  
  
" You let me worry about that, 'kay?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
" Whatever you say baby."  
  
We walked towards the door when I realized something.  
  
" Uh oh."  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Benimaru?"  
  
" I, uh, I came on a bike."  
  
" Aye, so?"  
  
" Well, you're wearing a dress."  
  
" Aye, I'M wearing a dress. So you have nothing to worry about but driving."  
  
" But,"  
  
" I came in a rented limo, and I can leave in one."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. She really was amazing. I put my hands up to show defeat.  
  
" Alright Lassi, you win."  
  
I showed her to my bike.  
  
" It's beautiful."  
  
" Not as beautiful as both of us. But it gets me where I'm going."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
" You're priceless."  
  
" You're perfect. Shall we go gorgeous?"  
  
She got on sidesaddle style and put her arms around my waist.  
  
" Oh I could definitely come to like this."  
  
" Aye, you're not the only one."  
  
After our dinner, I took her back to her dorm. I really wasn't expecting it, but she kissed me. Even that was perfect. Her lips were so soft and full. And the feint trace of strawberry wine was lingering there. It was so wonderful. I didn't realize how my body reacted and electricity danced all over us causing my hair to stand up. The lights flickered. I started to go further, when she bit my tongue. Not enough to hurt, but to get my attention.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I don't get down on the first night. But there's no telling what the future holds."  
  
She pulled away leaving a slip of paper in my hand.  
  
" Sayonara."  
  
I walked into the elevator and leaned against the wall. I could still see her smile when she had danced earlier.  
  
So graceful and agile.  
  
So beautiful.  
  
I definitely had to see her again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Or is it the beginning? 


End file.
